Various types of stoves have been proposed for use in the outdoors and many have provided means for folding some of the elements relative to each other to form a package that would relatively be easy to transport. One of these stoves is disclosed in my copending applications, Ser. No. 296,879, Ser. No. 378,111 and Ser. No. 440,984. In each of these applications there is disclosed a firebox that has the configuration of a frustum of a pyramid and has a grill disposed across its open upper end. This has proven to be a very effective cooking unit, however, it has a limited amount of cooking surface and the use of that surface is restricted to whatever kind of cooking or heating that can be done over a grill.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stove that provides a plurality of cooking surfaces at least one of which is a griddle. Another object is to provide a stove having a housing arranged so that parts of its interior can be used selectively as a firebox or as an oven.